1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, and more particularly to a game device capable of incorporating voices and/or movements made by players, subtle changes in the psychological state of the players, as manifested in player voices and/or player movement, and operating commands input by the players being acquired by the game processor board to provide multiple variants of game development.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive game devices of the prior art include those simulating a game in which at least one player faces a character (dealer) appearing in the game, the interactive game developing through processing of a stored game program.
An example of such an interactive game device is taught in Japanese Patent No. 2660586. The interactive game device taught in this publication comprises a projection space provided to the central portion of the front of the interactive game machine, a background provided behind the projection space, satellite sections, located in front of the projection space, provided with a control section for conducting game play while viewing the projection space and the satellite display means, a display device for displaying display images on a display screen facing the projection space, and virtual image creation means for creating virtual images of display images on the display device in front of the background while causing them to pass through the background, providing synthesized images in which display images and background images are combined to produce the impression of actually facing a dealer.
According to this game device, a player experiences the game while viewing a synthesized image simulating actually facing a dealer; an advantage thereof is that the game can proceed as the player savors the feeling of actually being dealt cards by the dealer. During the game, the player can operate a control member to give various instructions to the dealer.
While the foregoing game device of the prior art offers the advantage that a player can experience the game while viewing synthesized images simulating actually facing a dealer, the fact that information can only be provided to the dealer through operation of control elements, pressing keys on a keyboard device, or pressing the mouse button means that the entry data is fixed, making it difficult to convey to the game machine the subtle psychological state of the player. Accordingly, dealer action and expression are rendered in unvaried fashion, contributing to a lack of suspense and an inability to introduce variation into game execution. The experience provided by such game devices is lacking in rich bidirectional interface between game machine and player (interactivity).
The inventors perfected the present invention with an object of providing a game device affording exceptional interactivity through ascertainment of the psychological state of a player from voices and actions made by the player.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game device endowed with exceptional interactivity through the ability to recognize various states, such as the voices and actions made by a player.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game device capable of reflecting subtle psychological states of the player in the development of the game by sensing and analyzing player voices and actions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a game device capable of altering the development of the game in response to voices made by players.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a game device capable of altering the development of the game in response to the player""s actions.
The game device which pertains to the present invention a provides a game device which executes a prescribed game program corresponding to information entered by players, comprising: means for recognizing voices and/or actions made by the players; means for determining conditions of recognized voices and/or actions; and processor for performing response processing corresponding to the conditions of recognized voices and/or actions.
The present invention is characterized in that subtle interior psychological states of a player are simulated through the agency of sounds or actions made by the player, these states being reflected in the development of the game. A further characterizing feature is that player actions, such as judgment of the cards at hand, are used to simulate player sophistication, such as his or her strong and weak points, and to reflect this feature is that by sensing these actions, the game machine can be provided with input that closely approximates that in an actual card game, for example, of a sort that is not achieved through button operation of a keyboard, control pad, or other peripheral device, causing the game device to execute processing in response to input approximating the real thing.
In the present invention, features such as sound level, pitch, intonation, and tone are extracted from sounds. Features such as rapidity of movement, breadth of movement, and movement time are extracted from player actions. Movements as used herein are embodied principally in hand movements, but are not limited thereto; movements of other parts of the players"" body are permitted as well. Movement is used herein to include facial expressions as well.
The game device which pertains to the present invention comprises imaging means for converting players"" actions into picture signals; image recognition means for performing image recognition on the picture signals and outputting image recognition signals; and processor for developing the game corresponding to conditions of the image recognition signals.
The game device which pertains to the present invention comprises input means for detecting player actions and converting them into electrical signals; first processor for computing player actions on the basis of said electrical signals from said input means; and second processor for developing the game corresponding to computation results from said first processor.
The game device which pertains to the present invention comprises optical input means for sensing player actions and converting these to electrical signals; first processor for computing player action on the basis of said electrical signals from said optical input means; control means for direct control by the players; and second processor for developing the game corresponding to computation result from said first processor and/or control commands from said control means.